Email has become one of the primary technologies people rely upon to communicate. Organizations of all types and sizes use email to communicate both internally and externally. Individuals have widely adopted email for personal use.
With the increased volume of emails has come a greater breadth of topics discussed by way of email. At one time, email was used to address limited business or personal issues. However, email is now used to converse regarding virtually every aspect of users' business and personal lives.
Organizations may also utilize a document management and collaboration system to enable users to share documents and collaborate on the documents. Various users may view, change, or annotate documents. Users may also comment on or provide feedback on documents and create or delete documents.